


Broken Glass and IV Bags

by Jazzmew



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blushing, Car Accidents, Drama, Drunkenness, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Non-Explicit Sex, Omorashi, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzmew/pseuds/Jazzmew
Summary: After a horrible car accident leaves Ronald and his friends hospitalized, he meets someone that will make him never want to leave...





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever!!! I have been wanting to write fanfiction forever, but could never bring myself to do it (sorry if it's bad). I hope you enjoy!!

The car tumbled down the hill, holding three very drunk friends, tossing around broken glass. The car slammed into the trees below, denting up the passenger door, where Ronald was sitting.

When the car was fully stopped, Ronald was still very conscious, and very drunk. He looked around in the car, which was now covered in broken glass, and small droplets of blood, which had come from his own body. He looked down at himself to see that his arm was cut to shreds, and was bleeding profusely.

His head pounded, and he felt a huge wave of nausea come on as he looked at his wound, and before he could even think, he vomited all over himself and onto the car.

When the nausea cleared, he looked next to him at Eric, who was passed out onto the airbags, and had blood dripping down his head. He prodded at his shoulder, trying to wake him, but in vain.

He then looked back in the back seat, only to see Grell laying across the floor, face down. He looked forwards again, his drunken brain going blank as he tried to comprehend the situation.

Suddenly, he felt his legs get warm, before smoke started coming out of the air conditioning vents. He screamed at Eric and Grell, trying to wake them up, but again, it was in vain. He searched the floor for his phone, looking for it to dial 911, but fell unconscious, hearing the distant sirens coming towards them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ronald awoke to the steady beating of a heart monitor, and sat up quickly, trying to comprehend his surroundings.

"Sir, you need to lay down, you'll reopen your wounds." The nurse said as she put a hand on his bare chest, pushing him gently back onto the pillows. He was laying shirtless, and covered in bandages.

His head pounded at her words, and he leaned back down on the bed. She quickly jotted a few things down on the clipboard she was holding before leaving the room.

A few minutes had passed before the next person came into the room to examine him, which left enough time for Ronald to examine the hospital room. It was white, and sterile, and filled with all sort of machinery that he had no idea what was used for. There was also the heart monitor and the IV drip, which was connected to his elbow, and dripping steadily. There was a side table, which had a bedpan and a plastic hospital cup filled with water. He also noticed that he was naked, and had a _catheter_ hooked up to him. He instantly felt the need to rip it out, and proceeded to do so before the doctor came into the room.

"My name is Dr. William T. Spears, and I have come to examine your injuries." He said in a low, monotonous voice. He looked to be in his 30s, and he had bright blue eyes. He had raven black hair, and wore a pair of black-rimmed spectacles. His blue eyes instantly drifted to where Ronald's hands were, and rushed to stop him, but it was already too late.

"Agh!" Ronald said as he ripped out the catheter, spilling a small amount of urine on the sheets of the hospital bed.

William yanked the covers off of the bed, revealing one very naked Ronald Knox, and let out a huff as he reached for the now removed catheter and set it aside.

"Why couldn't you have just waited until the nurse came in to take that out..." William said sternly.

"The nurse already was here, but she left before I could say anything." Ronald told him, reaching for the covers to cover himself up.

"Then she should have removed it as soon as you woke up, I will talk to her about it." He said, adjusting his glasses before reaching inside the drawer of the side table and pulling out a box that held rubber gloves. He pulled the blankets up for Ronald, placing them around his waist so he would have access to his wounds.

All Ronald could do is stare as William put on the gloves, each of his long, nimble fingers fitting in perfectly... Like a glove.

The raven haired doctor then put on his stethoscope and placed it on Ronald's wounded arm. Ronald winced in pain, before relaxing in his touch.

William wrote something down on his clipboard before taking off his stethoscope and placing it around his neck.

"I need to check the rest of your wounds now." He said while sitting on a nearby stool. He carefully removed the bandage on Ronald's forehead, and looked at the now scabbing wound carefully.

"Where are my friends." Ronald asked, his voice shaking slightly as he tried to talk to the other man.

William looked into Ronald's own blue eyes briefly before replying; "Your friends are safe. The two others in the car with you have been transported to separate rooms. Unfortunately, their injuries were worse than yours and they had to have surgery. But do not worry, they will heal." William said, opening the drawer to the side table again to pull out some gauze and tape to cover up his forehead.

Ronald tensed up when he heard that Eric and Grell had it worse than him. His head still pounded, and he wasn't sure if it was and after effect of a hangover, or if he got a concussion. Either way, he felt nauseous, and the news only seemed to make it worse.

William then removed the blanket completely and took off the bandages on Ronald's leg.

Ronald instantly tensed when the cold air hit his lower half. He quickly covered himself with his hands, wincing again as William unraveled the bandage around his leg. He looked down, to see that his right leg was an angry red, and covered in burn marks. He had to close his eyes, otherwise he thought he might puke.

"What happened to my legs?" Ronald said with a trembling voice.

"The car caught on fire, your legs were burnt before the paramedics could completely same you." William said sternly, adjusting his glasses and looking at him with cold eyes. His eyes sent a shock of warmth through Ronald's heart, and it audibly beat faster on the heart monitor. William looked at him again, and let out a small huff through his nose.

Ronald turned bright red when William looked at him, and tried to look anywhere else, finding that there was nothing else in the room to look at, other than the dark haired doctor at the foot of the bed.

William wrapped Ronald's leg back up in the bandage, before covering poor, flustered Ronald back up with the blankets. He stood up again, taking off his rubber gloves and disposing of them into the bin beside the side table.

"I will be back soon to check on you again. Do not do anything stupid." William said, before putting the gauze away and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Ronald gulped, not-so-subtly staring at William's behind as he left the room.

A different Nurse came in a few minutes after, but Ronald had already fallen asleep, head still pounding and feeling exhausted.

 


	2. Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I have no idea how long this is going to go for, since I'm basically just making it up as I go! This chapter has a lot going on, and moves a bit fast as well. (also, it is mostly in William's point of view!)

William sighed, sitting back in his leather office chair and kicking off his shoes. He ran his hand through his hair, thinking about the young blonde he had just visited. _He is the one_ , William thought to himself, _I can feel it._

He decided that he would go home for the night, leaving Ronald for the nurses until tomorrow. He reached for his bag, and put on his coat before heading out of his office.

"Dr. Spears! One of your patients is crashing! He is in need of CPR immediately!" He heard a higher pitched voice shout.

William sighed, then tossed his jacket and bag onto the floor before rushing over to the patient, and giving him the treatment necessary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now around 11 p.m., and William was very exhausted. The patient didn't end up making it, and William had to call his death. That was something that William really hated to do in his job, but he knew it was inevitable.

William was now back in his office gathering his things and putting on his coat as he had been doing before, when he noticed that his phone was missing from his bag. He internally growled, partially at himself for leaving his bag out in the open, unattended, but mostly at whoever had done this.

"Excuse me, Dr. Herman, I seem to have misplaced my phone. Would you mind calling it for me?" William asked the young blonde intern.

"Sure, just type in your number and I will help you find it." Dr. Herman said, handing him her own phone. William had always thought Dr. Herman fancied him, the way she looked at him with her warm brown eyes, and the way she always acted so nervous around him. But, there was always the chance that she was very intimidated by him.

He typed in his number into the keypad, letting it ring while he walked around the floor. Finally, he heard a ringtone, coming from one of the patients rooms.

He looked at the number, seeing the room number of the boy he had been treating earlier that day. _That thief..._ William thought to himself as he hung up and handed the phone back to Dr. Herman, who then took the phone with clammy hands, he noticed.

William opened the door, seeing all of the lights off, and the Hospital bed empty. He turned on the lights, looking around the room for his patient, and finding his cell phone on the side table next to the bedpan, _clearly used_ , William crinkled his nose in disgust at the thought.

He looked around and under the bed, but in vain, as the boy was not there. He decided to look in the bathroom near the door, to see if he was hiding from William in there, but it was empty. He then decided to look down in the cafeteria.

When he got there, the cafeteria was empty, so he decided he would go back up and contact the nurse about the absent patient.

"He went to visit one of his other friends, from the accident, that is." The nurse told William.

"Why didn't you inform me of this earlier?" William asked, pinching his brow.

"I thought you were leaving for the night." The nurse said, clearly getting scared of what William might do.

"He is my patient, I have the right to know where he is at all times." William said, "where is he now?"

"He went to visit the redhead." The nurse said, taking out a piece of paper from her clipboard and handing it to him.

William looked at the picture on the paper, seeing a woman with very spiky, messy red hair. She had green eyes, and her name was Grell Sutcliff. _That certainly is a unique name_ , William thought.

He then handed the paper back to the nurse before heading to the room where the redhead and his own troublemaker were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When William arrived at the room, he opened the door to see the redhead unconscious on the bed and Ronald Knox in a wheelchair next to her. He approached Ronald, trying to see if the young blonde would notice his presence, or if he was asleep

William cleared his throat suddenly, making Ronald jump and turn his head to look at him. William could practically feel the thickness of the air as Ronald turned his head back around to face Grell.

"Why aren't you in bed?" William asked in a stern voice.

"I wanted to know how Grell was doing." Ronald replied, his voice not faltering. It was clear that Ronald knew why William was really looking for him, though.

"And why, exactly, was _my_ cell phone in _your_ room, hm?" William asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ronald did not reply, which made William quirk an eyebrow, and turn the wheelchair around himself. He grabbed Ronald by the collar of the hospital gown and pulled him forwards.

" _I asked you a question_." William practically growled between gritted teeth. Ronald was shaking now, and before he could even say anything, the wheelchair and his hospital gown were soaked with urine.

William let go of his collar and backed away from the now very wet Ronald Knox. He sighed, pushing up his glasses and walking around the back of the chair to push it back to Ronald's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I apologize for snapping at you." William said as he untied the back of Ronald's gown and took it off carefully. He had already had the wheelchair sent to be cleaned and was not preparing to clean Ronald himself.

Ronald didn't reply, only stared out the window into the night sky as William took off the bandages on his lower half. Ronald didn't even bother to cover himself, as he knew William had probably already seen him naked anyways.

William rinsed the blonde's cheeks and upper thighs with a warm, wet sponge, trying to be as gentle as possible, as he knew the burns on his legs were extremely sensitive.

"What happened to her." Ronald said with an almost stern voice, still facing the opposite direction as William. William started at this, his blue eyes drifting up to look at the back of Ronald's head.

William sighed, putting the sponge down. He adjusted his glasses, then replied; "Your friend suffered brain injuries along with many other injuries to her head, which has resulted in a coma. She should wake up soon, but we are not certain if she will ever heal fully."

Ronald turned his head slightly to look back at William, who was now covering Ronald's wounds with the bandages.

"What do you mean by that?" Ronald said, feeling his heart speed up slightly with panic.

William continued to bandage up the wound on Ronald's leg.

"She may act like the way she was acting before the crash. Fortunately, the broken limbs should heal fully, but we still have no idea how she will act when she wakes up. She may not even be able to walk." William said, finishing up with Ronald's bandages. He grabbed a new, clean hospital gown and began to put it on Ronald.

Ronald was about ready to start sobbing, tears welling up at his eyes. He sniffled, and then gulped, trying to keep the tears from falling. He slipped his arms through the thin sleeves of the hospital gown William was putting on him.

William noticed Ronald sniffle, then looked up to his face to see tears ready to fall from his eyes. He sighed, pushing up his glasses before turning him around and tying up the strings on the back of the gown.

"You're not going to cry, are you?" William said with a stern voice. He finished up tying the strings and waited for a response.

Ronald sniffed again, but could not stop the tears from dribbling down his face as he heard William's words. He did not reply, however, and got into the hospital bed slowly before pulling the covers over his head and letting his tears flow freely.

William let out a huff, then cleaned up the supplies before walking out of the room, heading towards his office to _finally_ gather his things and leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't until around 2 or 3 a.m. that William actually arrived home. He adjusted his glasses, looking at the time, and then put on his pajamas before heading to bed.

He did not sleep well that night, still thinking about what had happened last night at work. He had a dream about Ronald that night, which seemed to make him feel even more restless.

When the alarm went off, William got up and undressed, grabbing a towel and walking into the bathroom. Once he got into the shower, he couldn't help but think about the dream, and felt blood flow to his nether regions at the thought.

_William was laying on the beach under a large parasol, and on top of a towel. He looked next to him to se a nude Ronald Knox laying on his stomach._

_He then looked down at himself, seeing that he was also completely nude, and also very hard. He visually blushed, feeling compelled to tough the pale, round cheeks of the young blonde next to him._

_Before he could even move, Ronald sat up, exposing his front half to William, and threw his leg across William's lap, moving to straddle him. William's blush intensified, and he moved his hands to grip Ronald's hips._

_"Mr. Knox..." William breathed as Ronald rubbed his groin against William's own. William could feel his groin heating up on the inside, and the friction between them growing._

_Ronald chuckled at William's word, moving his hand down to stroke him._

_William gasped when he felt Ronald's hand, and tried to resist the urge to buck into his now precum coated fingers._

_He could feel the warmth and tingling inside of him intensify, before it finally snapped..._

William grunted as he had just finished himself off in the shower. That was the end of the dream, sadly, but that certainly was enough for William to get off to.

He quickly rinsed and cleaned his hair before turning the shower off and stepping out to dry himself. He got dressed for the day and then headed out to his black Cadillac to drive to work.

The thought of Ronald briefly passed through his head as he turned on the car and pulled out of the drive way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up soon! (I might change and add some tags to fit the story more as I go) Feel free to send in suggestions if you have any


	3. Infection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter!! And sorry it took so long to get up, I've been really busy with school this past week, but I should be able to upload more next week, when I'm not being bombarded with exams, that is.

"Ronnie? Ronald!! Wake up!" Ronald heard a shrill voice pull him from his slumber, opening his heavy eyes to see that it was one of his other friends, Alan Humphries.

"Allie?" Ronald murmured sleepily.

"I told you not to call me that. And why didn't you call me when you came here?" Alan said, rolling his eyes as he opened the blinds to let in the burning rays of sunlight.

"I guess I forgot..." Ronald said, moving to sit up, then letting out a huge yawn. "Have you gone to see Eric yet?"

Alan still didn't look Ronald in the eye, and sat in the small recliner near the window.

"I have" Alan finally responded, "fortunately, his injuries were not nearly as bad as Grell's, since it appeared that he was wearing his seatbelt."

Alan paused, sipping in another breath of air before covering his eyes with one of his hands. His voice sounded strained, and shook a little as he went further.

Ronald looked him dead in the eyes, feeling himself choke up at the thought. He could barely remember it himself, but he knew for a fact that Grell was the one who had been tossed about the car as they tumbled down that hill. He also remembered being very, very drunk.

"What happened to him? Is he gonna be alright?" Ronald said, his voice raising slightly.

"I sure hope so. The doctor said he has an awful concussion, along with bruising and a few broken ribs. It looks like he got lucky, just like you. In fact, it's amazing that you three were able to survive a crash of that magnitude at all." Alan said, his voice trailing off.

He removed the hand from his face to reveal that he had been crying, and had started to again, tears dribbling down his streaked face.

Ronald stared at him, at a loss of words.

"They tested him for a-alcohol." Alan said, sniffling and hiccupping between words, barely able to speak. "The tests... They came out-"

"Positive." A stern voice interrupted from the door, causing both of their heads to snap towards it.

William appeared in the doorway, carrying a clipboard under his arm. He adjusted his glasses and looked at the sniffling brunette in the room, then shifting his stern gaze to the blonde in the bed, who stared back at him with stern, blue eyes.

"Mr. Humphries, I have come here to tell you that Eric has woken." William said, making Alan's eyes widen a bit, "he has requested your presence."

"Thank you, Dr. Spears." Alan said, his voice lifting a bit. He rushed past William, and his fast footsteps could be heard going down the hallway.

Ronald felt his head pound, a wave of nausea coming on. He didn't even bother with the grudge he was planning on keeping against William. His hand flew up to the wound on his forehead, and he could feel it throb through the bandage.

William stared as he saw the blonde's face practically turn green. He watched the hand fly to his forehead, and his eyes squeeze shut. William knew this reaction, and immediately grabbed the bedpan from the side of the bed.

Ronald retched into the bedpan, feeling every muscle in his body clench and contract as he emptied the contents of his stomach.

When Ronald wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, William took the bedpan away and set it aside to be cleaned, quickly returning back to peel off the bandage on Ronald's head.

The wound was all bloody and infected, and William had to rush him the emergency room to get the necessary treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry about the sucky ending, the entire chapter was a bit rushed!


	4. It's Been a While

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait!!! I've had a bit of a writer's block recently and couldn't find the motivation or inspiration to continue. This chapter did take a while to write, as short as it is. In the future, some of the chapters might be a bit shorter, so just a head's up!

It was now a few days later, and Ronald had been feeling much better, his infection having fully healed by now. Alan had also brought in a speaker for him to play his music on while he healed, giving his life a bit more color than the completely dull and grey hospital room he had been staying in.

He'd just been listening to a bit of classical music for the past few hours. As much of a partier and a drinker as he was, he still enjoyed a bit of classical or jazz every now and then.

"Pu' on somethin' good! This music is borin' as hell!" Eric said, sitting in his wheelchair across the room while trying to get his friend in a better mood.

Ronald had also been a bit mopey those past few days, and without Dr. Sexy checking up on him as often, he hasn't had anyone but Eric there to gift him with human interaction.

Unfortunately, Grell's injuries were serious enough that she still couldn't leave her bed. But, Ronald's case was just one of laziness, which made Eric have to go back and forth between rooms to talk to them both.

"No. Leave me alone." Ronald replied, looking Eric in the eye with annoyance.

"Come on, y' gotta visit Grell a' least once." Eric said, wheeling himself to the side of the bed to get Ronald out of it. He lowered the rails, tugged the blankets off, then tried to drag his nearly deadweight legs off the bed.

Ronald winced, attempting to sit up and swat away Eric's very hairy hands. But, his legs were already swung over the side of the bed by the time Eric let go, so he decided that he might as well get in the extra wheelchair that had been sitting on the other side of the side table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How've you been doing?" Ronald said, wheeling over beside Grell's bed. He touched her bony, bandaged hand, seeing that she has gotten very skinny since before the accident.

"I've been fine." Grell said, pulling her hand away from Ronald's soft grasp.

"Have y' eaten anythin' at all? Yer skinny as hell!" Eric said, completely breaking the awkward silence and making Ronald jump slightly.

Grell looked at him, an irritable look on her face. She'd been having nothing but hospital food since she'd arrived, unlike Eric and Ronald, who'd made poor Alan pick them up fast-food from the drive-thru.

"The doctor told me not to eat any junk food, unlike you two dorks." Grell said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You look skinny, even for eating hospital food, and especially for laying in bed all day." Ronald said as William walked in the room holding his clip board.

"I've come to check in you, Ms. Sutcliff. Mr. Knox and Mr. Slingby, I recommend you two get going, as I will be back in your rooms to check on you briefly after I am done here." William said, adjusting his glasses and pulling a stool near the bed.

Ronald grunted, and made his way out the door. "I'll be back, and I'm bringing food!" Ronald said as Eric followed closely behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How have your legs been feeling?" William asked her, jotting down notes on the clip board.

"They still hurt, a lot. But, they are better than before." Grell said, fidgeting with the clamp on her finger.

"I am going to have to examine some of your other injuries." William said, putting the clip board down and uncovering Grell's cast-covered legs. The casts went up to her waist, leaving her to have just an opening where she could go to the bathroom. William uncovered her completely, before putting on a pair of blue rubber gloves.

Grell lifted the long night shirt she was wearing, to show her bruised, and now scarred chest, complete with stiches from the surgery she'd been through. She also had bandages on her head, and her hair was cut short and shaved in some spots for the doctors to repair her brain.

William gently touched her ribs, making Grell flinch slightly and look at him. She and William had been friends for a long time. When Grell was little, her parents hired William as her babysitter, and he lived right next door to her house. William was significantly older though, so he did graduate high school much sooner, and they didn't talk much while he was in medical school, what with them both being so busy.

Things got more awkward between them as the time went on and William tried to make small talk. _How very unlike him,_ Grell thought.

William finished checking her, and covered her back up with the blankets. Grell was trying to look away from him, but he kept talking. William was a very awkward person behind his icy shell, Grell had learned that over the years. That may have been what made her start liking him, after all.

"Aren't you going to check up on your _other_ patients?" Grell said bitterly, interrupting whatever William had been mindlessly mumbling.

William adjusted his glasses, then picked up his clip board and stood up from the stool. William didn't know how to handle situations like these, when he was seen as the _bad guy._

"Well then, good day, Ms. Sutcliff." William said briefly before swiftly leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's it for now. It might be a little while before I upload the next chapter, depending on my motivation to write. Again, sorry for the bad ending, I'm not very good at endings!


End file.
